


Memory of a Loved Hated One

by ChibiMagicMaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9749507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMagicMaster/pseuds/ChibiMagicMaster
Summary: Eridan is Sollux's childhood bully constantly picking him. Eridan moves away in the middle of the Spring in 5th grade. Sollux can't stop thinking about Eridan and how he wants to get revenge on his bully. In the middle of a year a new student is introduced in his biology class, his name is Eridan Ampora.





	1. Elementary School

Your name is Sollux Captor and you don’t really know what is happening right now. You were walking to your table of friend and all of a sudden the world came crashing down. Right now your tray is somewhere on the cold cafeteria floor. The Sloppy Joe the lunch lady served you is on your head and is slowly dripping down your face and onto the floor and the milk is staining your shirt and pants after you fell on top of it. Everyone is laughing. Their laughs are starting to echo in your head. The Sloppy Joe slides down your face and hits the floor like a wet sponge. The laughter increases. 

You are torn right now between staying here frazzled or taking the walk of shame out of the cafeteria. You were never that good at making decisions, it’s a good that you don’t have to since your best friend Aradia is rushing over to you. She has a handful of napkins she probably stole while you were sitting here like a dope. “C0me 0n S0llux let’s g0.” She moves the napkins in one hand and uses her free hand to grab yours. Out of the corner of your two colored glasses, Eridan is there and he has his leg extended… Aradia pulls you away before you could think about it too much. You both sit cross legged in across from each other. Busy using the napkins to soak up all the milk and clean up your messy face and hair. 

“That new kid Eridan is mean. I mean it’s his first day and he is already being a bully. He seemed pretty nice but he’s just a big old jerk.” Aradia breaks the silence. You nod your head conforming it. Eridan is a new kid from England. He has tan skin with dark brown hair styled up, with a matching set of dark brown eyes. Eridan’s face is splashed with freckles. He has a purple striped scarf that seemed to large but he wore it anyway. Today was his first day and everyone is amazed with him. Asking him what kinds of things he does in England. If he ever got to see the Queen in person. The whole class swarmed him while he bragged about everything that they did in England. In your opinion he has weird accent, not in a bad way but a good weird. You liked listening to him when he talked. That’s also when everyone noticed Eridan happened to be the new tallest boy of your third grade class. 

On the other side you were pretty short in your class. Only being taller than some of the girls and one boy in your class. You have pale skin and messy black hair from the haircut your mom gave you. Your hair parts in the middle and in the back it is a mess. You have two different color eyes one light brown and the other dark blue. Kids kept staring at you and you hated the attention so your mom bought you glasses. One lens was red and the other blue so it would be hard to see the colors of your eyes. She also bought them so you could use them as an excuse that they prescription which you don’t need.

You successfully wipe away all the food that was in your hair and face. Aradia is patting you up wit the last of her napkins. “S0rry, I’m 0ut.” She looks at you clearly depressed. “Ii’ts okay. Iit wiill dry up anyway.” Aradia pushed back her long brown tangled hair past her ear. She tries to give you a small smile to make you feel better but it doesn’t really help. You aren’t that upset more like confused. “What sh0uld we d0? Sh0uld we tell a teacher?” Aradia gets up and throws the soaked napkins in a nearby trash can. “Nothiing. My brother saiid bullyiing they want to get a reactiion out of you. Ii diidn’t giive them one.” When she walks back she comes back with a frown.

“What if they keep d0ing it?”

“Ii’ll just deal wiith iit.”

“Are y0u sure this is a g00d idea.”

“Yeah.”

The bullying did continue. You were dubbed the victim of the third grade classroom. As the class was lead by Eridan. Everyone loved him so they did what he did. They would often trip you at any possible time they could. Shunned both you and Aradia out of the class. Often called you names that you pretend not to hear. Blamed you for things, often breaking or ruining something and all fingers would be pointed at you. It was hard but Aradia was always there. When the bullying started you two became even closer. You are next door neighbors and your parents were college friends you knew each other before preschool. So you would often end up at each other’s houses. 

Whenever something bad happened the two of you would have a feelings jam. You would be in either of each other’s rooms hanging out. She would listen to you unload your stress onto her. Often complaining about how much of a jerk he is. Then she would continue the banter and start calling Eridan names as well. The two of you would start making fun of Eridan and start laughing your butts off.

It continued for a long time. Each year you were hoping you would get a break. 4th and 5th grade were hell just like 3rd. Eridan winning the attention of the class taking the position as leader. Shunning you out from the rest. 4th grade was the hardest, that’s when Aradia was put in another class. No one to back you up. Your back was against the corner and the floor suddenly drops. It wasn’t too bad some people didn’t support what he was doing. Like a girl named Nepeta Leijon. She never partook in the actives when they belittled you but she never stood up. She would cast you a small smile time to time but never talked to you unless she sat near you. Often the conversations being one or two word questions and answers.

5th grade was a breeze compared to 4th. Eridan still in your class but at least Aradia is there to help. It got worse, on Halloween Eridan and his gang egged your house. You could tell it was him since his laugh. You could hear it from the inside of your house when your mom and brother were sleeping. You will get back to him one day. Your mom made you and your brother scrub off the rotten egg yolk off the front of the house. Eridan was changing. No longer the tallest in the class. That title went to a boy named Gamzee Makara he didn’t seem to care. You can’t tell that much since Gamzee is always slouching compared to Eridan’s rigid posture. The whole class didn’t like him like before. People would often shake their heads at him when he was messing with you. His group lessened and only consisted of the bad kids. 

That’s when in the middle of Spring, Eridan had to move back to England. He hasn’t bothered you for at least a week. He mostly kept to himself. His group of friends talked to him occasionally, he seemed rather sad. The teacher did a class party to say goodbye to him. Eridan’s dad came in brought vanilla cupcakes and grape soda for the whole class. His dad said that it was Eridan’s favorite.

“I do hope that you still will be friends with Eridan, we are going to come back in a couple of years. It’s just a little project the company needs me back home for.” 

With that Eridan left moved away. Some kids were rather glad that he left. Two of them being Aradia and the other Vriska but their reasons were completely different. Aradia was glad he wouldn’t be there to bother the two of you anymore. Vriska was one of Eridan’s friends. She would boss you around sometimes but she did that with everyone. 

Vriska said she never liked him anyway. She just wanted all the cool snacks and trinkets that he brought to school. Which confused you since she and her other friends would hang out with him everyday even after school. 

“Why put up wiith the jerk? Iit doesn’t seem worth iit. You guys were together 24/7.”

“He didn’t liiiiiiiike me at all either. We just put up with eachother. Eridan doesn’t have that many friends.”

“Why diidn’t he used to be one of the hotshots?”

“8ullying isn’t that good, you know?” You grunt at her and she smirks at you and cocks her head to the side. 

“Anyway, sorry. I didn’t really want to since you seem waaaaaaaay cooler than Eridan.” Vriska turned around and started to walk away. Vriska flipped her blonde hair to the side and she waved her arm up to say goodbye.

The rest of the year of actually fun. Your mom bought you a new game system once she saw how good your grades. Aradia started hanging out at your new room more often so you could play together. Once Eridan left Nepeta came and to apologise to you. Since she didn’t like how you were getting bullied and she couldn’t do anything. You accepted her off. She wanted to be friends since you seemed really cool for being able to put up with that kind of treatment for so long. Aradia nudged you on to agree. 

Little by little more people started talking to you. Not that you wanted them to, you would prefer to stick by Aradia. You weren’t used to that kind of attention. Aradia seemed to bask in it. Always smiling ear to ear while you just sorta held back. Nepeta was nice to you often sharing her lunch and talking her head off about her favorite books.

After that 5th grade ended and then middle school came.


	2. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle school and beginning of high school

In middle school you were required to bring a laptop to school. You and your mom pulled together enough money to buy you a brand new laptop. That’s when you got into coding and hacking. You would spend night after night learning new codes and such. It was boring as shit in the beginning. When you started work on your first virus it was amazing. A teacher pissed you off earlier since they lectured you on falling asleep in class. When they left class you snuck back in and loaded your program into their computer. Whenever they would click to open a new program it will flash a picture of a middle finger and crash their computer. Seeing your teacher that pissed off made the five hours worth it. 

Your sleep schedule changed drastically. Often preferring darkness than the sun’s harsh rays. Your room would always be pitch black with the soft light of your laptop screen shining. You went to sleep whenever your eyes would become so heavy you could barely keep them open. In the morning Aradia would show up with a monster drink in hand with a giant smile on her face. Your diet soon became only junk food and energy drinks.

You started to put a distance between you and others. You would hang out in the back of the school so no one could disturb you. Practicing on your coding and hacking ability while blasting music into your headphones. During class you wouldn’t speak to anyone and kept to yourself. You ended up mostly practicing programming viruses so you could mess with your classmates that pissed you off. Aradia was the exact opposite. For some reason people found her creepy smile charming. She would be with a variety of groups of people. They even more amazed when she brought out her tarot cards and when she brought her tea leaves to school. Some of them started laughing when she mentioned having a corpse party once.

Of course there were some people that did intrigue you. Gamzee Makara’s friend Karkat, he was from another elementary school. When you were programming something half listening to the teacher, Karkat got up. He stood on top of his chair and yelled, “FUCK YOU!” Right at the teacher’s face. Everyone was silent until you started laughing your ass off. Small giggles were accompanied by your outburst. You both ended up in the principal’s office. 

Apparently the teacher didn’t like Karkat’s explicit romance novels and was lecturing him on being a proper gentlemen. The cover had two muscular dudes almost making out with a half naked woman hanging onto one of their biceps. Karkat left with class disruption, while you were given a warning. An odd friendship bloomed out of that. The two of you switched Trollian usernames. When the two of you were walking to class he asked if you were the ‘hacker dude.’ You pushed your glasses up your face, smirked and said, “I don’t know am I?” He then proceeded to tell your ass off when you started edging to the classroom. 

Karkat had to keep up with your rather long strides. Since you got your growth spurt early, you were that awkward lanky size. Growing pains were a bitch so you often took painkillers or tried to sleep it off which did nothing. Now you were one of the tallest kids in the school. Not that it was that impressive since most people haven’t kicked in yet. You were still extremely pale, no amount of sun would tan you. Not that you were outside a lot. The same two colored glasses. Now you were band shirts, ones that you have recently discover. Also you got professional people to cut your hair now. Not just your mom cutting it in the garage. Aradia changed a little. She starting wearing bright red lipstick she got from her sister. That’s pretty much it. Except she is more open with being creepy with people. Often bulging her eyes out and smiling at random people to see their reaction.

In 7th and 8th grade your number of (two) friends increased. Nepeta fully fledge became your friend. She started talking to your more whenever you were alone in the mornings. Since she would sense that you would get bored, she would watch you code or get her book out and start making doodles of you. The relationship increased when she got one of Eridan’s old goons to apologize. He was one of the long term ones. Was there from day one to the very end. He always creeped you out. Always sweaty, his hands would always be in a form of a fist. The cracked glasses that he always wore. She came in pulling him by the hand and forced him to apologise. It took him awhile but after Nepeta started yelling at him he did. 

There were times that you did think about Eridan. Of course someone would think about their past abuser. Since he made life a living hell, not that it is already. You would keep your mouth shut and not do anything about it. But now you mess with people all the time. If you ever met Eridan again, you would get him back for all the years he messed with you. Not that you would see him. He’s across the freaking world probably being a total douche to someone else.

There were two other people, Vriska and Terezi. While Aradia was in most of your classes she wasn’t in your P.E class. You just fake being sick to get out of running. Vriska and Terezi were interesting to watch. While you are familiar with Vriska, Terezi was a new face. She was interesting, she had a blind cane on her. Despite that Vriska treated her harshly like she would with anyone else. Terezi would always be putting new graffiti on the benches. Most of it being crudely drawn monster or her putting faces on everything. Terezi also licked a lot of people. She got sent to the principal's office after the teachers kept getting complaints of her licking them. Vriska was still the same. She dyed part of her blond hair blue. The two of them often would get into fights often. People would start betting who would run the fastest or who would get first out in dodgeball. 

After class Vriska would start messing with you and Terezi would come in and smack her head. The three of you would start talking more and more. Sometimes before the three of you would divide, Aradia would come in. She’s of course skeptical of Vriska. She always hated her for some reason. The four of you would hang out sometimes during lunch. 

Middle school graduation was a joke. It’s not that hard and grades from school get you jack squat in the future. They look at high school grades not middle school. Everyone is going to the same high school anyway. There is only like high school in your freaking town anyway. Some girl Kanaya gave the ending speech, until Terezi walked on it got interesting. She basically said “FUCK TH1S SH1T. 1’V3 B33N DON3 W1TH TH1S SCHOOL S1NC3 D4Y ON3.” Then she said fuck you to all the teachers that complained about her. Terezi ran off the stage with her cane in hand when she heard the teachers get up and the crowd roar.

With that high school started. It was more of a pain in the ass than in middle school. Teachers were stricter and the workload that you’ll ignore increased. Everything besides that was the same. Until near the beginning of Fall something new happened. Your Biology teacher made everyone settle down. That’s when a new figure emerged from the door.

He had his dark brown hair up with a lighter streak running through the middle. He had black thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose. The new kid had tons of freckles on his tan skin. The kid was wearing a black turtleneck with the aquarius sign. He had striped blue and navy blue pants with some weird shoe brand you’ve never seen before. From the distance you are at in class, you could tell this kid was pretty short compared to you. He was pretty good looking nonetheless. His glasses framed his face and it showed off his brown eyes even more with the glasses magnifying it. The kid seemed pretty nervous since you could see him shaking from here. 

“Class this is Eridan Ampora. He used to go to the district’s elementary school. Please do give him a warm welcome.” 

You start to choke on your spit once she said his name. Holy shit. You really don’t care that everyone including him is staring at you. You wave them off and everyone turns their attention back to Eridan. The teacher points to the seat directly in front of you and you smirk. He brings his stuff with him and sets everything down. Once class ends, you go up and tap his shoulder before anyone else could get near him.

“Hey, ED.”


	3. 'Old Friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan and Sollux finally speak

”Wwhat? I’m sorry but I’vve forgotten your name. Isn't it Tavvros?”

Eridan tilted his head to the side, and started tapping his chin with his index finger. Wow this guy really doesn't remember you. He can see how clearly upset you are by it. “You're not Tavvros... Are you?” His voice is hitched and he seems to be nervous due to how upset you are. You use this to your advantage. “Clearly you don't remember the face of your own viictiim.” You give him a wide grin that matches Aradia’s. Your two overly front large canines perk out of your lips.

Eridan seems to tense up once you said ‘viictiim.’ He seems to be matching your current look to your old one. You mentally cringe at what you looked like as a child. He seems to be dumbstruck, since he's been sitting there like an idiot for a few minutes. He notices your heated gaze at him a few seconds later. He pushes his thick rimmed glasses up his nose. “I'm sorry. I know it wwon’t suffice for wwhat I di-d.”

“Yeah, you’re exactly right. It won't 2uffiuce at all.” You cut him off his sentence. By now lunch has started and all your classmates have left. The teacher left to go get their lunch. Eridan seems to have noticed how empty the class is too. You get up from your seat and bend down to where he is. Your faces barley apart, your two noses just barely grazing each other. Eridan let's out a small squeak from your sudden movement to him. You can feel his breath on your neck. His already large eyes seem even bigger now. You can just about count his freckles on his face individually.

“Ii hope your ready to endure what you made me go through.”

You bend back up and get your stuff, leaving the classroom without looking back to Eridan.

“HEY ASSHOLE, WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING LATE?” KK screams at you as you slide down right next to him. “2tuff” You groan out already done with KK’s bullshit. “C4LM DOWN K4RKL3S. H3 W4S PROB4BLY M4K1NG OUT W1TH SOM3ON3.” You flip Terezi off and she crackles at you. Despite being blind she somehow sensed it.

Aradia comes and scooched closer towards you. “S0 wh0 is the lucky guy?” She jabs you with her elbow and starts wriggling her eyebrows. You scoff and roll your eyes at her despite that she probably can't see it behind your multi color glasses. Her smile only widens. “S0 that d0es mean there is s0me0ne. Y0u can tell me y0ur first crush d0n’t w0rry I w0n’t say a thing.” 

That only makes you groan even more. You don't even know why you're friends with these douches. Things carry on as normal. The only thing that is different is that you see Eridan walk into the cafeteria from your table. He later walked out with some of the cheap pizza that your school serves. He walked out of eyes view, so your vison couldn’t follow him.

Eridan is in a few other of your classes. Too far away and too crowded to mess with him. All your classes you have with him, plotting with ways to mess with him. When the two of your eyes meet, you frown at him and he frowns back at you. Looking directly at him reminds you of the words of Aradia and Terezi. You start scowling to yourself and your classmate starts staring at you.

When class ends, you go straight home not bothering to wait for Aradia. Once you get home you throw your backpack to the ground. Then you head straight to your room and you throw yourself to your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen in the stories tell me in the comments  
> If there is anything grammatically incorrect just tell me and I'll fix it


	4. Hired Services

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux gets help from a certain someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't upload earlier I got too lazy to properly input the pesterlog 
> 
> Tell me if there's anything wrong I didn't proof read. I have mandarin HW and instead I'm writing fanfic.

“So, what kind of pranks do you want me to set up?” You were talking to John Egbert. He really isn’t your type of crowd. Too happy and forgiving. You’ve seen KK release an onslaught of insults and cuss words at this guy. His reaction was the weird part, he called KK a funny guy and started laughing his ass off. You know AA is happy peice of crap all the time, but you’ve seen her lose her cool a few times. When she’s tired or bored she goes into a monotone voice and she’s fine with anything. Compared to this guy it seems like nothing.

The only thing you like this guy is the pranks he does. He’s infamous for all the pranks he has done in middle school. The guy went to school early once and put a sling shot in one of the meanest teachers door. When the teacher opened the door he got a faceful of cake, and he fell down and wet his pants. Of course he was suspended for a week, but that didn’t stop the dude from his ‘pranksters gambit’ or whatever he calls it. 

“Yeah, my good friend ED needs a prank. He just came back after moviing, iit would be a hilariiou2 way to welcome hiim back.” He gives you a wide grin that his front teeth start poking out. You want him to give ED one of his better pranks. Not just putting a bucket on a door and wait for him to open it. You want more than his usual, ‘hahaha I can do this since we’re pals.’ Maybe you can ask him to pair up together with Vriska on this one. 

You’ve seen the two of them hanging out a lot. Vriska takes things farther. Like when her and AA got into a fight. You would rather not get into the bloody details of how brutal it was. Let’s just say Vriska had to wear an eye patch and a cast. AA had to have her whole body covered in bandages for a week. You don’t even remember what they were fighting about. Anyway, John and Vriska would be a great team. His pranking skills and Vriska wanting to take things up a few notches. She might even raise it higher since it’s ED. If she even remembers him of course.

“Hey, could you get Vrii2ka on thiis two. We all u2ed to go two the 2ame elementary school. IIt would be even better iif 2he wa2 iin iit two. We all were friiend2.” You give him a cheesy fake grin. Your biting the side of the cheek since he could probably see straight past your bullshit acting. He taps his chin a few times with his index finger. A big grin comes onto his face. “Yeah! Pranking with someone else besides my sister would be awesome.” You let out a small sigh, internally thanking yourself on why this guy is so gullible. You think he let out a side comment like, “This is gonna be awesome! Vriska’s going to love it!” But you weren’t really paying attention at that point. “Ju2t tell Vrii2ka two talk to me when you’re goiing two do iit. II wanna be able two see iit with my own two eye2.” He gives you a thumbs up and leaves you there in the hallway. You feel exhausted, like talking to him sucked up what little brain cells you have left.

Things went on pretty normal. Except ED, the dumbass got caught texting in second period. You almost let out a laugh when you saw the dumb look on his face. It was so obvious he was on the thing. You’re surprised he didn’t see the glares the teacher was giving him. After the teacher’s outburst you just focused on that back of ED. Like it was more interesting than the class. And yes it is indeed more interesting.

ED took off his scarf so you could see a bit of his neck. His turtle neck was covering up most of it. But holy shit is this guy covered in freckles. You could count them out if you squinted hard enough. You can’t tell if ED can feel you looking him up. If he is, he sure is doing one hell of a job of ignoring it. After losing track of count multiple times you just gave up. You let yourself drift into thought of downloading a virus onto ED’s laptop until a small buzz came from your back pocket. Your teacher doesn’t really pay any attention to the class. You take your phone out of your pocket when you see it’s Vriska of all people messaging you.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TG] --

AG: Heeeeeeeey.

AG: A little 8lue boy told me that a certain someone is back.

AG: and yoooooooou want my help to get back at him.

TG: yeah 2o what

AG: Nothing I just can’t believe that you egged egbert onto me for help.

AG: Not that I won’t help…….

AG: Without a price.

TG: oh gog

TG: ii dont have tiime for youre 2hiit

AG: It won’t be that much of a bother.

AG: ; ; ; )

TG: ju2t tell me before ii leave

AG: Tell me why.

TG: why what

AG: Why woooooooould you go through all this trouble to mess with Eridan.

AG: I mean have you seen the poor 8oy.

AG: He’s in one of my classes and he’s an outcast already.

AG: I kind of feel bad for him, but not really.

TG: he2 an old bully

TG: he de2erve2 what iim goiing two do

AG: That’s aaaaaaall????

AG: You know you might get in trouble for what you’re going to do.

TG: that2 never 2topped any of your fiight2 has iit

TG: iim not planniing two go two college anyway

TG: iim already 2tuck iin thiis hellhole not gonna go through an extra amount of tiime

AG: Don’t worry i’ll make it worth your while.

AG: Just entertain me with your interactions with him.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TG] --

Once you get off your phone you hear someone clear their throat, trying to get your attention. It was ED and he was facing back trying to pass a paper to you. He let himself stare at you while you weren’t paying attention. You let a smirk out and wiggle your eyebrows. “Take a picture it will last longer.” You whispered it loud enough for only him to hear. He instantly turns red and turns around. Leaving the paper to fall on your desk.

You decide if that is going to be the reaction you get every time, you’ll definitely tease him more.

The rest of the day goes by, Vriska and John came to where you guys eat lunch. They wanted to talk about the prank. You wouldn’t dare want your group connecting the dots. That ED was the guy you stayed after class for. Another thing is that you don’t want to see AA’s reaction to it. She might go ballistic or not care. The latter says for the worst. You instantly shut them up before they could even finish his name. Instead they just stayed with you. John messing around with TZ and KK with Vriska joining in on them.

Seeing Vriska reminded you of what she said in the chat. 

“He’s in one of my classes and he’s already an outcast.”

When her voice came into your head she looked over as if she could read your mind. She tilted her head into a direction and went back to talking. There was ED. On his phone with one of the cafeteria meals. He was up against the wall to one of the classrooms with his legs up. He was eating while he was on his phone texting away to something.

It wasn’t like in elementary school. Where he was constantly swarmed for being from somewhere else. You don’t really understand. People still now swarm new kids. ED should be swarmed by people now. At least when time passes the hype from them passes, but Ed never got it.

Whatever it's not like you care for him.


	5. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan thinks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 999 is the emergency number in England

Your name is Eridan Ampora. Since you have moved to America your life has been a living hell. Not that it was that good before it anyway. A person from your terrible past has come back to haunt you. The last person you ever wanted to see before. Now he's back, and he's out for your back. His name is Sollux Captor.

Whenever you have class with him, you can feel him staring at you. After class you have to leave soon as possible so he won't catch you. On your first day he did. He got all close and up in your face. The once close gap between your heights is now a full head gap. You would rather not admit it but you just have to tilt your head just a centimeter up to make eye contact with him. The gap between you guys wasn’t that big between you guys in Elementary school, it was like three inches. Heck some of the girls were almost taller than you… And that one clown guy.

You think you’ve seen him roaming around the school. You can’t really tell with how everyone has changed. A couple of your old so called ‘friends’ you’ve seen, but they won’t give you the time of day. Equis turned to a burly meathead, he takes orders from that once cat girl. Vriska you have in a few of your classes. You’re kinda scared to talk to her since she has changed. She is still a bossy bitch from examining her, she’s taken to hanging with a different type of crowd. The type you used to bully. Now she has taken one by her side. He seems rather nice, he tried greeting you. Vriska put her arm around his neck and pulled him away. The two of you made eye contact before she scanned you and smirked. Maybe the two of you might be friends if Vriska doesn’t intervene… Maybe.

Now that it is high school being in a class with someone doesn’t mean that you're instantly friends. As soon as you move onto next grades they might be there again, it doesn’t matter. You’ll just being someone mixed into a crowd of faces until you're ultimately forgotten into the abyss. Over the years you stopped being a pompous arse with a stick up your ass into a meek scaredy cat. You thought being a new kid with a shy personality you would at least make a few acquaintances. But since you’ve lived here once no one gives two shits about you. 

There were some people that did sorta care about you… At least you hope they did. Key word ‘did’. There was Kanaya Maryam who was a foreign exchange student. You dubbed her as cool and decided let her into your friend group. She was a rather nosy person and would stick her nose where it didn’t belong. You’re sorta grateful for it. When you were chatting online with her she broke through your facade. After that in secret you would pour your feelings to her and she would comfort you. Only through online of course. She got tired of you keeping it up. 

You finally broke her one day. When you and some of your friends were coming through a door that lead to a stair way you hit her and pushed her down on accident. Instead of saying sorry you just groaned at her and told her to get out of your way. When you finally shut up you heard her groaning in pain, looking down the stairs there was blood. Your friends gasped and rushed to her aid while you just stood there frozen. Someone called 999. You went out the school grounds to see her being rushed off into the ambulance. All your friends glared at you. Hitting someone with a door hurts and you made fun of her. That you had your head so up your ass you couldn’t hear her groaning Even though it was an accident they were mad they you mocked her while she was down. After that all he did that you just stared at her. Half a year later Kanaya was back. You couldn’t bring yourself to say sorry. After class she came in and knocked you straight in the face. She broke your nose and you were sprawled onto the floor. Just like you did to her, everyone left you.

There was alway your one online friend CG. He was always a bit of a mad asshole all the time but he cared. He would give often give you romantic advice and the would try to cheer you up if you were depressed. The two of you would watch movies online at the same time so it was like the two of you were hanging out at the movie theater. Then it would escalate to fight about why CG’s taste in movies sucks ass. The two of you would watch cheesy romance movies which you could instantly tell what was going to happen at the end. New girl at school meets the school’s bad boy and the student council president. They both happen to be extremely popular. Then oh my god, her childhood friend from 10 years ago comes from nowhere. Then he says that he is in love with her too. The plot thickens. The two of you lost contact after what happened with Kanaya. You would ignore the constant rings from your phone, eventually blocking him.

There’s only one person that you’re still friends with is Fef. She was your first and real friend. Her overly bubbly personality is what keeps you going. You take comfort in the fish puns that she adapted into her normal way of speaking. She takes care of you and you try to in return. School has been really hard lately. 

You can’t wait for when Fef comes here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want anything to happen in the story you can tell me in the comments :3


End file.
